Happy New Year, Madame Mayor
by RemyWrites
Summary: Short prompt from Tumblr: Regina kisses Emma at a masked ball thinking its someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stepped into the large ballroom that she never knew City Hall even had. Nervously, she ran her hands down her dress, pretending to smooth it. _'I can't believe Ruby managed to get me into this thing. I'm not even supposed to be here. It's New Years Eve, I should be at home. Drinking.'_ She thought, running her hands through her now dyed-red hair.

The dress was white and floor length, with a long slit that was less than an inch from indecent exposure. Her mask matched it, and covered her eyes and part of her nose. On her lips, she wore a deep red lipstick.

_'Masquerade balls are so weird.' _She thought.

Stepping further into the large room and heading straight for a champagne flute, she spotted a woman she was sure was the Mayor.

_'Oh, great.'_

Emma couldn't fail to notice that the woman looked absolutely stunning. Shocking, yes, but stunning.

Regina wore a leather corset that hugged the figure Emma never knew she had, with a black skirt that concealed her feet. Nevertheless, Emma was positive that there were black boots under there.

_'Reminiscent of a certain Death Eater…'_

Emma turned around, taking in the large buffet table.

For a moment, she could feel eyes tracing down her back. She turned half around, and the strange sensation stopped.

Emma decided she'd spent a while just strolling around the room. She got the occasional compliment from a passing male, but their words meant nothing to her. She wanted a compliment from the woman who's eyes had been on her since she'd entered the room.

Later that night, when Midnight was creeping closer and the countdown began, Emma spotted the dark woman heading towards her.

_Five…_

_Regina was impatiently pushing the crowd out of her way._

_Four… Three… _

She reached the red-headed goddess as the crowed cheered 'Two!' and pulled her into a kiss a moment after 'One!'

Emma was in pure shock. Regina… was kissing her…

She got over her shock quickly and leant into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Regina smiled widely.

"May I remove your mask?"

Emma nodded. Regina's hand reached up and pulled the white affectation up into the red hair. Her eyes widened instantly and she snapped her hand away as Emma smirked.

"Happy New Year, Madame Mayor." Emma said, strutting away to tell Ruby all about her midnight kiss and leaving the Mayor stood there, dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Emma and Regina avoided each other as much as they could for the entirety of January. Thanks to Ruby, it was also common knowledge amongst the town members that the two had kissed at midnight.

"I actually kind of enjoyed it, Rubes. She's got really soft lips." Emma muttered to her friend on their night out at the end of the month.

"I don't wanna hear about it, Em!" Ruby laughed. "If you wanna kiss her again, go do it! She's over there!" Ruby pointed out the Mayor, sitting solemnly with Kathryn and sipping at wine. As Emma turned to look, Regina looked up. They caught each others gaze and both women instantly looked away.

"I dunno. She's avoided me the whole month."

"Probably because she wants to do it again and thinks you don't want to."

"You think so?" She risked a glance toward Regina, who was staring at her fiddling hands.

"I know so."

Emma downed the rest of her beer and stood up abruptly.

* * *

"Will you just get up and go kiss her?"

"I will do no such thing, Kathryn!"

"Oh, please, you're staring at her as if you're trying freaking mind control!"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Emma was looking right at her. She quickly looked away again.

"I don't know... She's been avoiding me since it happened."

"Probably because she wants to do it again, and thinks you don't want to."

Regina sighed and started fiddling with her hands. "I don't know..." She smiled a little as her favourite slow song started to play.

"Regina." The Mayor looked up at the sound of the Sheriff's voice.

"Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?"

"Yeah. Dance with me."

"I beg your pardon?!" Kathryn and Ruby watched intently from their seats as everyone else in the bar watched with wide eyes.

"Dance with me. C'mon." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her onto the small dance floor.

"Miss Swan, this is completely inappropriate."

"Is it, Regina? Is it really?" Emma pulled Regina against her and brought both hands down to wrap loosely around the woman's waist. On instinct, Regina's hands came up to the blonde's shoulders.

They swayed slowly and Regina kept her eyes on Emma's, forcing herself not to look at the crowd of citizens that were staring.

"Remember that thing we did at the New Years party?" Regina nodded a little. "I'm gonna do it again, right now. Tell me no if you don't want to kiss me."

Emma slowly leant in and the brunette hesitated before leaning up to meet soft lips with her own.

As they kissed, across the room Ruby looked at Kathryn and lifted her glass. The blonde mimicked the action and they sipped their drinks at the same time, both smirking.


End file.
